And Alway Will
by Leonora T
Summary: We don't all get that fairy tale ending with Prince Charming. Some of us, have to make due with the card that are dealt...but we never forget...


_Ever had someone tell you, 'you deserve better?' Urgh...those words simply set up a chain reaction for a troubled and slightly empty life. I.E..._

**And Always Will **

_"I don't love you. I never did, I never will." _The words were never far from her. They seemed to constantly linger on the very edge of her subconscious, reappearing when she felt the most content only to bring her back down. Eighteen years later and the words still stung. They would until the day she died..

She wasn't so young anymore. She was now 38 years old, nor was she still Lady of Wutai. She had lost that privilege long ago. It was one of the many things she let go...for him.

She was married, with three children. She lived a comfortable life, she had everything her heart desired (almost everything) Her husband was an old friend, one whom she loved dearly but never truly fell in love with. She'd smirk at the irony. The one man whom truly did love her(to her knowlege ,anyway) and yet she couldn't return the favor. Poor Reeve, he deserved so much better, and she knew it. Because of that she faked a smile, she faked being in love. In a way she faked life...

Then there were the children. The youngest was Lyra. She acted much like Yuffie but looked a lot like Reeve. She had chestnut brown hair, that came down to her shoulders which she always wore it in two high pigtails. Everyone said she could light up a room with her smile and energy, everyone was right. She was nothing but energy and happiness.

The middle child was Kale. He was studious and articulate, everything Yuffie wasn't as a child (or as an adult for that matter). He looked like a little Reeve, his hair always well groomed and slicked back, always wearing something professional. He spent most of his free time on his laptop and writing notes. Yuffie was sure he'd become an important person one day.

And then there was the oldest. He was 17, seven years older than Kale. He was named Jareth and he was nothing like his younger brother. Were as Kale wanted a calm, successful life, Jareth craved a crazy, adventurous life. At the age of 17 he'd had already almost died numerous times because of his foolish and careless nature. He was much like Yuffie.

"Why can't I be happy?" The middle aged woman asked her reflection as she sat at her vanity table. She fiddled with her long black hair which was beginning to show a few gray hairs. She traced the growing wrinkles on her face. She was aging faster than she should have been. A lot of it probably had to do with all the nights she spent crying and worrying...worrying over him. "He probably looks the same." She muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to envision the man that haunted her dreams and thoughts.

"Who still looks the same?" Reeve's voice came to her. The 54 year old man standing in the door frame fidgeting with his tie.

She cast one final look at the mirror before she forced a fake smile. She was sure she had almost perfected them. "Cid's son...we haven't seen him in so long." She got up from her set and walked over to her husband. He always did seem to have a problem with ties.

"We saw him a few months ago." Reeve remarked oddly he studied her work and finally gave her a kiss on the check of appreciation.

"Yeah...well..." Yuffie awkwardly and animatedly explained with frailing arms,, "That's been long!" Desperate to get out of this conversation, Yuffie grabbed her purse. "Are the kids ready?"

8888888

She truly was getting old. She thought this sourly as she watched teenager after teenager walk down the isle to receive their diploma. She vividly remembered baking cookies and supervising sleep overs for half of them.

"Mama, when is Jareth gonna get his thingy?" The impatient eight year old girl inquired as she squirmed in her seat.

"When they get to the T's, dear." She replied blankly.

"Well how long is that going to be!" Lyra questioned louder than she should have and earned several 'ssshs' from surrounding people.

"They are on the F's right now." Kale said simply, his eyes never leaving his book. "That's fourteen more letters with the equivalent of 30-50 students per letter, save O which might have 10 students. At that rate I suppose it will be about another 30-45 minutes."

Yuffie blinked in amazement at her son. He had to have gotten his brains from Reeve. Lyra wasn't at all impressed by her older brother and let out a frustrated sigh as she folded her arms and began muttering about 'stupid graduations' all the while swinging her legs.

"Act like you don't need Ritalin and I'll buy you a stuffed moogle later." Reeve whispered in his daughter's ear which was obviously well received by her and she ceased her movement.

Yuffie yawned, wishing desperately this thing would speed up. _I'll close my eyes...for just a moment, only a moment._

8888888FLASHBACK

"I don't love you. I never did, I never will." He said it with no hesitation what so ever but yet he refused to meet her eyes.

"Look me in the eye and say that, Vincent." The young woman dared the man, tears threatening to fall down her delicate face at the drop of a hat. "Say you don't love me..." Her words faulted as the object of her affection and pain turned a cold gaze on her.

"I don't love you Yuffie Kisaragi."

Yuffie shook her head, her whole body feeling numb and sick. Why was he saying this? What had happened? What had she done? "Then you mean..." The tears now freely flowed down her face as she began to sob. "That all this time, everything we had it was just-"

"We never had anything." He interrupted her. "There never was a 'we'."

This couldn't be happening. Yuffie stood before the man she loved, in shambles, as he looked on with an uncaring gaze. Desperate to touch him, desperate to make the pain go away, she lurched forward and grabbed a hold of his human arm only to have him jerk it away from her.

"Goodbye, Yuffie." He hissed her name, almost in disgust and turned to walk away from her. As soon as the caped man had his back to the young woman, his cold crimson eyes turned into that of sad, pain filled ones. A single tear flowed down his cheek as every being urged him to go back, to hold Yuffie whom was now collapsed on the ground in a fit of crying, but he knew he shouldn't, he knew he couldn't. She's better off without me. I've already taken so much from her...she deserves better. Love...and let go...

8888888

"Yuffie, wake up." She felt Reeve nudge her non too gently. She was about to spring up and smack him with her pillow only to find she wasn't in bed but in her eldest son's school auditorium. It was then she noticed a young, handsome, wild raven haired boy making his way to the stage. A arrogant grin on his face as he signed rock on to some of his friends. Yuffie rolled her eyes at her son.

He went on the stage, received the diploma from the principle, whom shot him a evil stare. After all, Jareth did hold the world record for most detentions ever. A overly zealous Jareth jumped off of the stage, silently praising the Gods that school was finally over. As he made his way back to his friends he noticed his family sitting up in the bleachers. He flashed them his infamous smile.

_"I don't love you. I never did, I never will."_ Yuffie snickered bitterly as she gazed into Jareth's piercing crimson eyes and mouthed, _"I do love you and always will."_

_Love it, hate it? Let me know._

_S.S. _


End file.
